John Martin
'John T. Martin ' was a male Human who was a Starfleet officer who was the first officer on board the [[USS Wraith (NCC-8952)|USS Wraith]] in the late 24th century and later is promoted to the rank of Captain and given command of the and then was promoted to the rank of Vice Admiral and gave command of the to his first officer and friend Captain Y'Nar Ellis in 2395. ( , Star Trek: The New Generation) Biography Early life John Martin was born in 2351 in San Diego, California on Earth. His mother was Admiral Maria Martin. John moved to Starbase 39-Sierra along the Romulan Neutral Zone during peace time with the Romulan Star Empire while Maria was stationed on the Klingon outpost Narendra III. While on a mission to keep the treaty enforced, the outpost suddenly came under attack by four Romulan warbirds, while on the outpost, his mother was wounded. Starfleet Career Starfleet Academy In 2367, at age 16, he entered Starfleet Academy and met a woman named Sito Jaxa of Red Squad. She was studying tactical simulations when Cadet Martin walked into the room and they first met. The two worked together to find the weakness in a Romulan warship that was discovered by them, and both received commendation with high honors by Vice Admiral Alynna Nechayev. Then he met his best friend Lieutenant Typhuss James Halliwell in his command class one day and the two became best friends, brothers even, John worked together with Sito to get their work done and then Martin and Sito graduated in 2370. Moon/Mars run Martin's first posting was on the old Moon-Mars run under Captain Jack Maynard. Martin and Maynard became close friends, nicknaming each other "Swamp Rat" and "Stinky" and getting into (and out of) several sticky situations together. USS Lexington Martin was offered a post as tactical officer and security officer of the . He turned down the offer out of loyalty to his then-current Captain Roger Stearns, and because he was uncomfortable with the of the Cairo. During the war, Martin was the first officer of the [[USS Lexington|USS Lexington]]. Sheridan took command of the Lexington when Captain Stearns was killed in a battle with a Cardassian battle cruiser in sector 887 while on border patrol, forcing Lieutenant Martin to take command of the ship and order an evacuation due to the warp core on the verge of breaching. USS Kansas After the destruction of the Lexington Martin and half of the surviving crew were taken on different ships, as he was posted to the commanded by Captain Jane Mitchell, and kept fighting in the war. USS Enterprise-D The same year he was posted on board the Enterprise-D as a assistant tactical officer with the rank of Ensign, under the teaching of Lieutenant Worf he learned a lot from Worf and the two became good friends and brothers, Ensign Martin fell in love with Sito Jaxa but when he heard Picard announcing Sito's death it tore him up and he requested a transfer to Deep Space 9 and Picard granted the transfer. Deep Space 9 In 2371, his brother went missing along the DMZ. Starfleet Command wrote him as killed in action as he sat in his quarters on the station, during his stay on DS9 Lieutenant Martin befriended Captain Benjamin Sisko, chief petty officer Miles O'Brien, Doctor Julian Bashir, Major/Colonel Kira Nerys, Lieutenant/Lieutenant CommanderJadzia Dax, Constable Odo, Quark, Jake Sisko, and Ensign/Lieutenant/Lieutenant Commander Nog then got to see his former crewmate from the Enterprise Lieutenant Commander Worf. USS Enterprise-E Starfleet Command Friends Typhuss James Halliwell Then he met his best friend Lieutenant Typhuss James Halliwell in his command class one day and the two became best friends, brothers even. Kira Nerys Jadzia Dax Julian Bashir William T. Riker Deanna Troi John Tyson Relationships Sito Jaxa Ensign Martin fell in love with Sito Jaxa but when he heard Picard announcing Sito's death it tore him up and he requested a transfer to Deep Space 9 and Picard granted the transfer. Ezri Dax Awards and recommendations Starfleet service record Appendices Background and trivia Appearances Notes and references Category:Humans